


Homeroom 210

by mclov3ly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Memes, because there are never enough, cursing, expect the unexpected, group chat au, i am not funny nor original, idk - Freeform, its not very crack-esk, realistic group chat au, so expect angst maybe, sometimes links will work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclov3ly/pseuds/mclov3ly
Summary: sushine added sasque, cherryb, dogz<3, beetlejuice, byakubitch, ~princess seme~, 10/10, youthlee!, *hacker voice* i’m in, lays miserables, Ino™, #restingbeachface, fangirl210, and puppetrye to Homeroom 210





	1. da wae

**sushine** added **sasque, cherryb, dogz <3, beetlejuice, byakubitch, ~princess seme~, 10/10, youthlee!, *hacker voice* i’m in, lays miserables, Ino™, #restingbeachface, fangirl210, and puppetrye** to **Homeroom 210**

 

_10:32 AM_

*hacker voice* i’m in : naruto, why do you know so many people

sasque : this is almost our entire home room shika

cherryb : Naruto! I already have to deal with that stupid chat for Kakashi’s class, now this?

sunshine : im in hiruzen’s classs ok, spr brd

Ino™ : id like to buy a vowel

fangirl210 : dammit, beat me to it

sunshine : i think neck is getting high in the back of the room

*hacker voice* im in : neck?

cherryb : neck?

Ino™ : neck?

sunshine : *neji

Ok, wow guys, I see hw it is

sasque : neck?

sunshine : SASUKE

sasque : you know I have atnt oke

*hacker voice* im in : you rite

sasque : where is the other half of the people supposed to be here

sunshine : *shrugs*

I just added everyone I knew

byakubitch : t’was naught getting high, fuckface

sunshine : T W A S N A U G H T

~princess seme~ : w o w

cherryb : HINATA

~princess seme~ : yes Sakura

Ino™ : y o u r n a m e

~princess seme~ : o h s h i t u r i t e

_~princess seme~_ _changed their name to **~princess waifu~**_

*hacker voice* im in : is that any bettr

~princess waifu~ : yesssss

_**sunshine** changed their name to **insidefox**_

fangirl210 : gaara and kankuro are in gym with lee and shino

that’s all I kno

Ino™ : choji kiba and tenten are in bio with iruka

sasque : ew, bio

*hacker voice* im in : bio is a drag

insidefox : shika, u say that about evey class

byakubitch : yee, But he right

fangirl210 : [[nodding.gif](https://m.popkey.co/c49771/KMkXm_s-200x150.gif?c=popkey-web&p=usa_network&i=suits-ent&l=search&f=.gif)]

insidefox : bruhh, any1 got the way for graphing quadratic functions

#restingbeachface : DO YOU KNO DA WAE

dogz<3 : DA WAE

fangirl210 : gAARA

Ino™ : asdfghjkl

insidefox : I fuxked up guys

im srry

~princess waifu~ : you goof3d Naruto, you done goofed

beetlejuice : fucking seriously, the first gym break we get

insidefox : soooo, that ws

sasque : which one

#restingbeachface : im in geo, so no i don’t

insidefox : don’t rub it in my face smartass

9.3 and 9.4 solving quadratic functions, it says notes

sasque : uhh, these

[[math_ws.jpg](http://huskiesmath.edublogs.org/files/2013/04/u7a1-graf-quads-notes-1-150xb54.pdf)]

insidefox : yesssssss, thx babe

Ino™ : top 10 anime plot twists of 2018

cherryb : amkldldmsm

#restingbeachface : ive been cheated on, you ho

insidefox : me?

sasque : me?

#restingbeachface : yes

Ino™ : mood

puppetrye : so like, is lee the only st8 guy we know or?

#restingbeachface : you mean, besides you?

puppetrye : … shut up

yes

cherryb : ye, tho I wouldn’t have guessed it

sasque : I’m like half straight

cherryb : same

*hacker voice* im in : same

Ino™ : im one third

fangirl210: same

#restingbeachface : I don’t see the appeal of dating tbh

fangirl210 : that Machiko kid you’ve been crushing on since 3rd grade says otherwise

beetlejuice : you mean that kid who drew the kanji for love on gaara’s forehead during nap time?

#restingbeachface : yeah, but it’ll never happen??? So, yeah, no appeal I guess

Ino™ : soooo, your demi

#restingbeachface : yeahh I guess???

~princess waifu~ : I’d like to say that I’m straight, but yknow I’m dtf ladies

dogz<3 : wtf hinata

Ino™ : not even surprised at this point tbh

#restingbeachface : uggghhhhh, fuck Gai wants us to run more laps in the sandd

beetlejuice : I mirror your hatred, gaara

insidefox : hiru keeps looking at me cause of my phone

Going silent

Continue on comrades

Ino™ : *salutes*

cherryb : *salutes*

#restingbeachface : *salutes*

sasque : *salutes*

*hacker voice* im in : *salutes*

puppetrye : *salutes*

~princess waifu~ : as we salute thy comrade, remember this

We have to turn in those stupid marine bio field trip slips gaara, shino and sasque

sasque : shit u rite

#restingbeachface : I think I turned it in already????

beetlejuice : I know I turned it in

ask after gym gaara

stop by the classroom

cherryb : you get to go where exactly??

sasque : sea world

#restingbeachface : some fish place

…

Not sea world

beetlejuice : the marine biology center

Ino™ : cryin rn

sasque : shit, we ain’t going to sea world

I’ve been lied to

#restingbeachface : I wish we could go to sea world

fangirl210 : I mean, we could go to sea world??

dogz<3 : seaworld? I mean, doesn’t kankuro have a drivers license?? Mom has a huge minivan, I think w could all fit

#restingbeachface : [[oh-shit.gif](https://m.popkey.co/c3b857/Jalm7.gif)]

Ino™ : same

But like, are we rlly going to sea world

fangirl210 : I mean… I have a Busch gardens sea world pass??

#restingbeachface : doesn’t that work for one person tho?

puppetrye : don’t abuse the fact I have a license

dogz<3 : look, I’m just laying down facts

#restingbeachface : honestly wanna go to Disney now

fangirl210 : I’m down

cherryb : I think my mom has a family pass, so if I can convince her I might be able to go and ride w/ u guys

sasque : I think itachi has some money for emergency uses I might be able to snek and get

dogz<3 : texted my mom, said she’s cool with giving me money for a three day ticket and van use

#restingbeachface : dad has a family pass right?

puppetrye : ye

fangirl210 : si

beetlejuice : I have money for gas, and my mom said she can give me a ticket as long as I pay for it later

byakubitch : hinata and I have a family pass

*hacker voice* im in : dad said yeah, since it’ll get me out of the house for a weekend

Ino™ : ye, I’m able to go

cherryb : have to wait till lunch to ask Naruto and Choji

#restingbeachface : aight, gai be yelling I’m going see you at lunch

beetlejuice : [[help-me.gif](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/walkingdead/images/7/7e/Tumblr_m96sppcbmJ1rv6vky.gif/revision/latest?cb=20131211192218)]

sasque : kaka is being a d hole brb

Ino™ : asuma is going to smash my phone if I don’t get off it so, ye lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, I should make a thing so you know who is who, despite the obvious but I know the struggle.  
> insidefox/sunshine : Naruto  
> cherryb : Sakura  
> sasque : sasuke  
> dogs<3 : kiba  
> beetlejuice : shino  
> byakubitch : neji  
> ~princess seme/waifu~ : hinata  
> 10/10 : tenten  
> youthlee! : rock lee  
> *hacker voice* im in : shikamaru  
> lays miserables : choji  
> Ino™ : ino  
> #restingbeachface : gaara  
> fangirl210 : temari  
> puppetrye : kankuro  
> and uh, icha icha hatake is kakashi, But that won’t matter till next chapter.  
> Comments and feedback and honestly, if you want to suggest smth go ahead, I’m open to all three.


	2. didney?

_1:27 PM_

insidefox : ooohhh, didney

cherryb : I wanna die

sasque : same

*hacker voice* im in : same

Ino™ : same

#restingbeachface : same

insidefox : same

fangirl210 : same

puppetrye : man, ditto

~princess waifu~ : okey, same but what’s up Sakura?

cherryb : I just feel like shit, school lunch killed my stomach

youthlee! : Sakura! I can get you something from the vending machine!

sasque : I’m already at the vending machine, want a Gatorade?

cherryb : I guess, yeah, how much is that btw?

sasque : dollar fifty, you in geo right?

youthlee! : I have been upstaged, how dare

puppetrye : Yeah, she has her head down. Allan’s on the second floor

#restingbeachface : it’s spring break soon, what r wee doin?

sasque : on my way

dogz<3 : idk, I thought we were going to didney for break?

fangirl210 : ever been to cocoa beach in fl?

#restingbeachface : ooohhhh, didney and cocoa beach?

insidefox : no?

*hacker voice* im in : no, I assume it’s good tho

sasque : umm, I’m outside Allan’s kankuro

Also, I’m ok with going to cocoa beach

puppetrye : alright, I’m coming

Ino™ : so like, question

fangirl210 : ye

Ino™ : is this our first high school spring break?

insidefox : yeeaaaahhhh, I’m hyped

cherryb : thanks sasuke

sasque : np, your teacher is pretty chill

puppetrye : Yeah he is

Also yes, it’s your first full high school spring break

Ino™ : oohhhh, Yeah you and Temari are older than us

fangirl210 : I’m older than all ya’ll I’m 17

puppetrye : Yeah But I have the license

#restingbeachface : I’m 14

insidefox : I just made a face, god I’m 15 and in algebra one

sasque : same, Naruto

cherryb : I’m 15 and in geo

#restingbeachface : am I the youngest

Shit

I’m the baby

~princess waifu~ : What month were you born in gaara

#restingbeachface : Jan 19

~princess waifu~ : ahh, I’m younger. I’m a December babe

#restingbeachface : oh thank god

I miss cocoa beach

fangirl210 : Yeah, same

puppetrye : ditto over here

insidefox : never been

*hacker voice* im in : kumusta sa akin

Ino™ : i know someone who would

insidefox : What

sasque : I think you the only person who doesn’t speak a secondary language from Asia

cherryb : yeeah, why is that

insidefox : foster parents

*hacker voice* im in : ah, I just realized my little sister has a play tonight

And I need to get her some flowers to throw at the end

#restingbeachface : honestly marry me

fangirl210 : lol, what a man

byakubitch : I think ms Mullen wants to kill me cause of you guys

~princess waifu~ : I’ve just been reading as it goes; brightness is down low af

byakubitch : smart

insidefox : honestly the difference between irl hinata and text hinata is like night and day

~princess waifu~ : u right

cherryb : lee, you are being uncharacteristically quiet

youthlee! : Study Hall in Mister Iruka’s room; busy doing my work for culinary

cherryb : oh, aight

puppetrye : I’m crying, there is this kid in the courtyard with no shirt screaming how all da ladies want a piece of his ass

cherryb : is that why everyone is at the window

*hacker voice* im in : dude, I’m in dit which is right next to the courtyard, he is going to get tackled

puppetrye : [fucking-morons-going-get-nerfed.mp4]

sasque : he was pacing in front of the vending machine earlier

insidefox : kakashi in coming!

Ino™ : [kakashi-is-a-badass.mp4]

Fucking love kakashi

sasque : best teacher, 10/10

cherryb : speaking 10/10, where is tenten 

youthlee! : Tenten had her phone taken by her parents

puppetrye : [i-want-kakashi-to-crush-me.mp4]

insidefox : hot

sasque: hot

#restingbeachface : crush me with those arms

Ino™ : fucking biceps man, damn

fangirl210 : damn, thickum

*hacker voice* im in : f uck guys

I have a test last period

fangirl210 : I have a free period next

puppetrye : honestly kakashi could turn me gay

Sorry, wrong convo

I have DIT 2

#restingbeachface : I have study

insidefox : we just going to ignore that

puppetrye : please

sasque : hold up, you think kakashi has kik?

cherryb : anybody have kakashi next or last period?

Ino™ : ye, want me to ask? Cause honestly, very curious now

lays miserables : hey guys, I’m in kakashi’s rn

*hacker voice* im in : oh shit, hey choji

sasque : oh please choji, I will get you so many potato chips

lays miserables : alright hold up

 

_1:46 PM_

_**lays miserables** added **icha icha hatake** to **Homeroom 210**_

insidefox : oh shit

sasque : oh shit

cherryb : oh shit

Ino™ : can he see the back chat

icha icha hatake : sadly, no I cannot

fangirl210 : why are you so chill, dafuq

icha icha hatake : cause I can, may I ask why I was added

sasque : curiosity

icha icha hatake : wait, is this all of homeroom 210?

puppetrye : god no, I’m a sophomore

fangirl210 : I’m a junior

icha icha hatake : I should be teaching

lays miserables : nah

sasque : nah

insidefox : nah

icha icha hatake : u right

sasque : what happened with th courtyard dude

insidefox : do we need a chaperone for didney 

icha icha hatake : he’s in attendance

And I think you need an adult, Yeah

puppetrye : shit, seriously?

icha icha hatake : think so?

fangirl210 : damn, I’m 17

icha icha hatake : nah, think you need to be 18, or have an adult for you freshman

*hacker voice* im in : um… yeah that is going to be hard

icha icha hatake : why u ask?

insidefox : we were planning to going to didney for spring break next week

icha icha hatake : sound dope

byakubitch : oh fuck, it’s kakashi

icha icha hatake : hi

~princess waifu~ : wait, our didney plan

lays miserables : how do we do the ws

icha icha hatake : read the instructions, each version has a different reason for reading

#restingbeachface : I like how we all have ignored the fact we could use kakashi as a wig

icha icha hatake : ok, rude

insidefox : I mean, yeah but

Actually nvm

sasque : did Sakura fall asleep

puppetrye : ye

Also, totally down for kakashi being our wig

Ino™ : honestly, Id rather get a ride from an adult than Kankuro, sorry

puppetrye : wow, rude

sasque : kakashi

icha icha hatake : yes?

sasque : r u ok being a wig

icha icha hatake : do you all have permission/money for this trip

Ino™ : Yeah

*hacker voice* im in : yeah

sasque : ye

puppetrye : course

#restingbeachface : si

fangirl210 : Yeah, then we were going to cocoa beach

icha icha hatake : I mean, yeah I’m cool with it, and I can be a second car for 4 other people. I just need to make sure you guys have it all worked out

insidefox : yeah, makes sense

sasque : hey, not to be rude, but are you upset if we kick you kakashi?

icha icha hatake : uhm, no? Just need to get this settled

sasque : hold up

 

 **sasque** added **icha icha hatake, fangirl210, cherryb, puppetrye, and insidefox** to **springbreak2018**

_2:03 PM_

icha icha hatake : this’ll work

fangirl210 : oohhh, aight

puppetrye : nice sasuke

 

**Homeroom 210**

_2:05 PM_

icha icha hatake : aight, kick me out

lays miserables : wait my homework

icha icha hatake : just add me on kik???

_**Byakubitch** kicked **icha icha hatake** from **Homeroom 210**_

sasque : savage

insidefox : bell is about to ring, wake up Sakura

puppetrye : I was, Jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, not funny nor original BUT I swear, it’ll get better once I’m used to this, cause this is my first group chat au


	3. friday 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fangirl210 : probs the Chinese we ate last night
> 
> sasque : wait, you ate Chinese people
> 
> fangirl210 : fuck, did we

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many details, like no fun, that’s an exaggeration. I write pretty realistic shit sorry

_Friday, March 23_

_6:56 AM_

~princess waifu~ : last day in hell

byakubitch : I’m tired

#restingbeachface : dude, I feel like shit

sasque : not coming?

#restingbeachface : wanna vomit, so no

insidefox : bus just picked me up

Is it food poisoning?

cherryb : hope so, it’s better than a stomach bug

#restingbeachface : kill me

fangirl210 : probs the Chinese we ate last night

sasque : wait, you ate Chinese people

fangirl210 : fuck, did we

#restingbeachface : [sick-boi.jpg]

insidefox : a cutie

#restingbeachface : shut up

beetlejuice : I finally got your name, and I am a proud mama

sasque : shino really??

cherryb : oh m god, how many names don’t you get

beetlejuice : oh just gaara’s, cause we didn’t have each other on kik previously

#restingbeachface : ye

 

_7:06 AM_

puppetrye : wait, you get what my name means??

#shook

sasque : honestly thot you just fucked up puppetry

insidefox : ^^

cherryb : ^^^

~princess waifu~ : honestly thought you just loved rye bread

fangirl210 : ^

*hacker voice* im in : ^^

beetlejuice : well, i end up eating half of your sandwich most of the time, can confirm, loves rye bread

insidefox : #shook

Ino™ : #shooketh

*hacker voice* im in : #constantlyinastateofshook

fangirl210 : me

sasque : #themostshook

~princess waifu~ : #therightshook

lays miserables : #avatarthelastshookbender

byakubitch : #avengersinfinityshook

#restingbeachface : #starwarstheshookwars

Ino™ : #shapeofshook

*hacker voice* im in : #theshookawakens

puppetrye : #rogueshook

insidefox : as much as I enjoy the shook-ining of 2018, and it is amazingly funny; when are we leaving for didney?

sasque : uhh, Saturday?

_**~princess waifu~** has changed their name to **~princess shooketh~**_

Ino™ : me too hinata

fangirl210 : pretty sure everyone agreed to Saturday, so we can make it before Monday and then get to cocoa before Friday, and then get back before the following Monday

insidefox : aight, continue the shook-ining, just wanted to clear that up

lays miserables : #thebrothersshook

*hacker voice* im in : #shawshookredemption

Ino™: #theshookfather

sasque : #closeencountersoftheshookkind

#restingbeachface : I feel like we all have imdb up in a second tab looking at movie titles

fangirl210 : you right

insidefox : #shookbackmountain

byakubitch : #westshookstory

~princess shooketh~ : #theprincessshook

lays miserables : #robinhoodmeninshook

puppetrye : #thebreakfastshook

#restinbeachface : I concede, I’m out of usable movies

insidefox : same

 

_9:24 AM_

#restingbeachface : mmmmm bored

byakubitch : go throw up sand

#restingbeachface : stfu bitch

 

_12:20 PM_

cherryb : I miss gaara

insidefox : same

sasque : this is what happens when the group isn’t together, we all get depressed af

youthlee! : Gaara; I miss thee so dear, please tell me you will be fine tomorrow for our trip

fangirl210 : he fucking better

puppetrye : he is probably sleeping, tbh

insidefox : fucking lucky

cherryb : honestly me

puppetrye : I’m in the library if you escape the cafeteria

insidefox : I’m roaming the halls so I’m on my wae

#restingbeachface : da wae?

dogz<3 : da wae

Ino™ : fucking really

feeling better gaara?

#restingbeachface : I just woke up, I think I’ll be fine for tomorrow

byakubitch : that’s good bb

#restingbeachface : thx bb

~princess shooketh~ : kiss me gaara

insidefox : why

fangirl210 : why

puppetrye : why

Ino™ : she’s lost her mind

*hacker voice* im in : whyy

#restingbeachface : what would I get out of it?

~princess shooketh~ : this sleez is trying to get in my pants

#restingbeachface : BB NO

byakubitch : on route

#restingbeachface : I’ll be your wig!!

~princess shooketh~ : omg I love you

this guy is trash

insidefox : hinata I’m here

sasque : Naruto booked it past the dean and he looked furious

#restingbeachface : Naruto or the dean?

sasque : yes

oh shit neji incoming

dogz<3 : I want a fish

#restingbeachface : same kiba

*hacker voice* im in : I like how most of us just lurk in the shadows

lays miserables : we kinda have to sometimes, there are so many people

~princess shooketh~ : [scary-boi’s.mp4]

sasque : kakashi in coming

*hacker voice* im in : you mean thickem arms

sasque : oh yeah, thickem arms in coming

Ino™ : gaara was so ready to be a wig, dafuq

#restingbeachface : I mean, I see no problem with being a wig?

~princess shooketh~ : [thickem-arms.mp4]

*hacker voice* im in : damn

fangirl210 : I feel offended

sasque : how often does he workout

fangirl210 : MORE THAN ME

#restingbeachface : crush me with them thighs

Ino™ : same

sasque : same

fangirl210: same

dogz<3 : same

#restingbeachface : hey kiba, wyd rn

dogz<3 : skipping gym, heading home, why

#restingbeachface : are you walking down windrun st?

dogz<3 : why??

#reastingbeachface : stop walking

dogz<3 : why????

#restingbeachface : you hear me yelling?

dogz<3 : HOLY SHIT

GAARA IM COMING

sasque : wtf??

fangirl210 : I think kiba and gaara are going to hook up

puppetrye : ew no, I share a room with gaara

fangirl210 : payback bitch

puppetrye : f o r w h a t

fangirl210 : t h i n k a b o u t i t

~princess shooketh~ : not my wig

sasque : he’s gon snatch your weave

~princess shooketh~ : not my weave!

fangirl210 : is he in your room?

#restingbeachface : [coming-through-your-window.jpg]

No

insidefox : I’m in attendance

byakubitch : same

~princess shooketh~ : bruh, dog breath is trying to steal my wig

insidefox : your wig??

byakubitch : wig???

fangirl210 : gaara

insidefox : why him?

~princess shooketh~ : during his first week here, he beat you up

fangirl210 : he kicked over the vending machine twice

sasque : he threatened to beat me up

~princess shooketh~ : he’s a powerhouse man

puppetrye : people know not to fuck with him

#restingbeachface : [hes-here.jpg]

bb, I’ll always be your wig

~princess shooketh~ : honestly, mrry me

#restingbeachface : I got some plastic rings 

Or I can get some ring pops

insidefox : I’m offended

sasque : why

insidefox : I want a ring pop

Ino™ : same

lays miserables : same

*hacker voice* im in : same

~princess shooketh~ : we like wigs in this house

First kakashi

Now gaara

fangirl210 : speaking of kakashi

sasque : **thickums

fangirl210 : sorry, speaking of thickums

sasque : better

fangirl210: is he going to cocoa beach with us??

Ino™ : woahh

#restingbeachface : the vapors

btw kiba is raiding our fridge

dogz<3 : don’t out me

fangirl210 : kIBA N O

puppetrye : stay out of my shit

*hacker voice* im in : honestly, I hope he comes to cocoa w/ us

sasque : same

puppetrye : we can ask?? It’s not like we don’t have a way to?.

insidefox : true

 

**springbreak2018**

_1:56 PM_

sasque : hey kakashi

 

**Homeroom 210**

_1:56 PM_

sasque : I’m bored

fangirl210 : kiba better be out of the house when mom comes home

dogz<3 : I’m on my way out

*hacker voice* im in : last period blues

insidefox : Imma nap

cherryb : I would but this teacher is an assshole

 

**springbreak2018**

_1:58 PM_

icha icha hatake : yes?

fangirl210 : u coming to cocoa w/ us?

icha icha hatake : i guess, I was going to drive 4 of you guys so yeah

sasque : shit, yeah. Forgot about that

icha icha hatake : hotel rooms I think is where we fall in the “””issues””” category

cherryb : I honestly forgot I was in this chat

sasque : I assumed the girls would room, and then the boys would bunk up however

cherryb : so me, hinata, ino, temari and tenten in one room?

icha icha hatake : ehhhhh, I think it be better for 3 in one room, two in another

sasque : I think four boys to a room could work?

fangirl210: shika choji shino and kiba in one room

sasque : me Naruto gaara and kankuro in one

cherryb : does you phone auto capitalize naruto?

sasque : shut up

icha icha hatake : that leaves me, neji and lee

fangirl210 : I’m going to regret this, but do you want to invite gai?

icha icha hatake : NO

sasque : god no

cherryb : I hope to god no

fangirl210 : I was just saying, lee and everything

icha icha hatake : I will fail that boy

sasque : girls?

cherryb : ino, me and temari?

fangirl210 : hinata and tenten?

icha icha hatake : settled?

**Homeroom 210**

_2:04 PM_

sasque : [screenshot_2018_03.jpg]

good?

#restingbeachface : Gucci

*hacker voice* im in : cool

youthlee! : I will fill in tenten

~princess shooketh~ : aight

byakubitch : fuck nooo

sasque : is it the kakashi thing or the lee thing

byakubitch : not that, mom texted me saying she wanted me to watch hinabi over break

~princess shooketh~ : can I get a rip in the chat

*hacker voice* im in : R.I.P.

Ino™ : rip

cherryb : ripperoni

sasque : rest in pepis

byakubitch : I reminded her that I’m going to didney and cocoa over break and she said right, sorry

insidefox : that sucks

#restingbeachface : moms home

fangirl210 : aight, thx

puppetrye : honestly, wanna gt the mall after school

sasque : you got the van?

puppetrye : nah, I got the truck

fangirl210 : you took the truck??

puppetrye : ye

insidefox : I’m down to clown

cherryb : I got drama after school sry

#restingbeachface : :’(

sasque : I’ll join

What’s up gaara

Ino™ : I’m in

#restingbeachface : mom won’t let me out of the house cause I skipped school

dogz<3 : just jump out the window when your sibs stop by to drop off their shit

fangirl210 : ye

puppetrye : be sneaks bro

insidefox : sneaky sneaks

honestly you want to pick us up at our home or after school?

puppetrye : I mean, I can always drop you off before driving to the mall??

Ino™ : Mom wants me to come home first, change and stuffs

sasque : itachi said he doesn’t give a shit, just that I get home before 10

insidefox : Karen said she wants me to drop off my shit first

puppetrye : anyone else joining the mall trip?

*hacker voice* im in : I need new clothes, I’ll join

dad won’t care either way if I drop my shit off before or not

byakubitch : nah, mom has a business thing so I gotta babysit the home and dogs

~princess shooketh~ : I’ll need to go home first, but my bus stop is at 4

puppetrye : I think just dropping people off at home and waiting for people will get us to 4:30 but I can drop you at home first

~princess shooketh~ : true true

insidefox : bell is going to ring in 10

fangirl210 : meet me and kankuro at the front door, those who we’ll be dropping off

sasque : aight

*hacker voice* im in : coolio

~princess shooketh~ : gotcha

insidefox : *thumbs up*

Ino™ : mhm

#restingbeachface : I got my hoodie and joggers on, I’m ready to hop out my window when you get here

fangirl210 : k, I guess we’ll stop at ours first


	4. guck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hacker voice* im in : it's just second nature at this point
> 
> ~princess shooketh~ : guck
> 
> insidefox : g u c k
> 
> sasque : same

_March 23 Friday_

_8:34 PM_

sasque : honestly I relate to the fact gaara bought 3 hoodies, two pairs of skinny jeans, and a pair of swim shorts

#restingbeachface : look, we’ll be at didney I assume longer than cocoa beach

insidefox : true

Ino™ : hey gaara, you get caught?

fangirl210: yup

puppetrye : like, 20 minutes into shopping I got a call from mom asking where gaara was

#restingbeachface : BUT

puppetrye : But, she said that since we were shopping for clothes and shit for our trip she said she was cool as long as he stuck with temari

sasque : itachi just asked if was going to borrow the family pass for didney and passed it to me

fangirl210 : we all say didney I just realized

*hacker voice* im in : it's just second nature at this point

~princess shooketh~ : guck

insidefox : g u c k

sasque : same

Ino™ : me too

~princess shooketh~ : who’s going to feed my fish

byakubitch : mom?

~princess shooketh~ : she claims no ownership to my fish

insidefox : what kind of fish?

dogz<3 : I want your fish

~princess shooketh~ : betta, male

dogz<3 : it’s white and frilly af

beautiful fish

insidefox : iruka could

~princess shooketh~ : your foster dad?

insidefox : ye

 

 **~princess shooketh~** added **cherryb, Ino™, 10/10,** and **fangirl210** to **ladies night**

_8:48 PM_

~princess shooketh~ : I’m not confident in my swim suit

Ino™ : I saw what you picked out, it’s amazing

cherryb : ye, if anything my one piece suxxs

fangirl210: ya’ll girls are gorgeous, your still freshman too

~princess shooketh~ : [blehh.gif]

Ino™ : same

cherryb : same

 

**Homeroom 210**

_8:50 PM_

insidefox : iruka said he’d watch your fish

~princess shooketh~ : thanks naru 

byakubitch : honestly im stoked for the beach

#restingbeachface : well, I’m excited for didney

sasque : im tired af

insidefox : who is riding with who btw

puppetrye : moms van seats 6

and kakashi said he could take four

beetlejuice : busy doing homework but my mom offered to drive 4 others in her van

fangirl210 : or we can rent a van with like 15 seats and throw 11 people in it

sasque : true

Ino™ : if we get a huge van we would be able to get a suitcase eachish??

10/10 : eyyyy, I gots ma phone back

lee has been filling me in and I would love to rent a huge ass van

byakubitch : those in favor of the huge van say ‘Aye’

youthlee! : Aye!

sasque : ayyee

insidefox : eye

cherryb : Aye

Ino™ : Aye

10/10 : si

~princess shooketh~ : hai

*hacker voice* im in : sure

#restingbeachface : ditto on the van

puppetrye : if we get a van, we’ll have to split the cost for the renting

byakubitch : aight, who’s going in the van then

sasque : be honest, the van is going to be kankuro ino gaara temari shikamaru tenten hinata kiba choji Naruto and neji

then in kakashi’s car it’s going to be me Sakura tenten and shino

insidefox : cowards

 

**springbreak2018**

_9:03 PM_

sasque : how many suitcases can you fit in your trunk kakashi

icha icha hatake : um, mine and maybe two others

fangirl210 : oh, and can you rent us a van?

puppetrye : we can pay for it but we can’t rent

icha icha hatake : we heisting a van?

insidefox : I wish

 

**Homeroom 210**

_9:06 PM_

#restinbeachface : should we pack tonight??

sasque: probs

puppetrye : I already am

fangirl210 : id like to say I have a license I just don’t like driving

#restingbeachface : mom made you get a license tbh

beetlejuice : mom wants to know what car kashi has

fangirl210 : 2017 Jeep Wrangler

beetlejuice : thx

puppetrye : he makes me jelly

i fuvking love jeeps

Ino™ : wait, like a Jeep with no doors????

:^0

puppetrye : hold up, let me look up a pic

byakubitch: it’s black ik that

sasque : did u guys know he has an insta

puppetrye : [[jeep-jeep.jpg](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ca/4d/8c/ca4d8c7a95326407dc55c44af3fdd52a.jpg)]

Ino™ : honestly, he has like 8 dogs

insidefox : I think iruka is also taking care of kakashi’s dogs over break

sasque : lucky

lays miserables : his dogs are awesome

*hacker voice* im in : wait, van?

beetlejuice : honestly don’t question it

*hacker voice* im in : aight

insidefox : he said yeah, he is watching kakashi’s dogs

fangirl210 : I just finished packing, and have my keys and wallet in my backpack

#restingbeachface : I have nothing packed and am currently eating a chocolate creme popsicle

puppetrye : can confirm, I also have a creme popsicle

insidefox : iruka just came into my room with a bowl of ramen, said goodnight and left

am c o n f u s e d

sasque : im eating an apple

Ino™ : which kind??

sasque : does it matter??

beetlejuice : yes

sasque : Granny Smith

puppetrye : bitter like your soul

insidefox : accurate

sasque : u rite

fangirl210 : I have obtained a popsicle

*hacker voice* im in : i has a cherry cheesecake

cherryb : I have a chocolate brownie trifle, I win

#restingbeachface : oh fu c k

sasque : ehhh, don’t like chocolate

insidefox : I don’t like your face

Ino™ : im eating a reverse cookie

lays miserables : ive been munching on a package of pop tarts

*hacker voice* im in : which kind

lays miserables : chocolate fudge

insidefox : nicee

10/10 : not to brag, but I’m on a diet

fangirl210 : fucking dork

cherryb : honestly me

sasque : itachi fucking threw his shoe at me tf

insidefox: me

Ino™ : kick his ass sea bass

~princess shooketh~ : don’t go bacon my heart

byakubitch : I couldn’t if I fried

insidefox : I just spit ramen on my walls s h i t

sasque : didn’t see that coming

~princess shooketh~ : heyy wiggums

#restingbeachface : yes? I think you talking to me?

~princess shooketh~ : I love you from my head tomatoes

puppetrye : [man-down.jpg]

insidefox : heyy sasuke

sasque : i swear to god, if you send me a cheesy ass pick up line I’m kicking all you fuckers from this house

insidefox : are you my pinky toe? cause I’d curse you out for managing to hit all my fuvking furniture you goddamn nark

_**sasque** kicked **insidefox** from **Homeroom210**_

cherryb : fucking 21savage brooooooo

~princess shooketh~ : broooo!!! so fucking savage bro

sasque : oh my god stop

_***hacker voice* im in** added **insidefox** to **Homeroom 210**_

sasque : fu c k

puppetrye : gaara is under my bed like a fucking cat

#restingbeachface : shhhh

puppetrye : I CAN SEE YOUR PHONE LIGHT

fangirl210 : im going to bed

sasque : night grandma

insidefox : night chat mom

#restingbeachface : night sis

puppetrye : night bitch

*hacker voice* im in : noight

~princess shooketh~ : night beauty

lays miserables : yeah I’m tucking it in too

sasque : bitchh missed your opportunity for a gn

Ino™ : night temari, night choji

byakubitch : yeah I’m turning in too, no need for a goodnight

insidefox : don’t worry, you won’t get one

10/10 : night (as in I’m going to bed, I just finished packing and am ded)

youthlee! : I need the sleep too, good night!

sasque: man, all y’all grandmas

#restingbeachface : y ‘ a l l

puppetrye : y’all

insidefox : dude I’m tired af tbh

sasque : yeah but principle

cherryb : I just finished packing, so I’m going to turn in to

~princess shooketh~ : im waking up at like 6, because kankuro is picking me up at 8 and it’s a terrible commute so I’m saying night to you guys!

puppetrye : you right, I should sleep earlier tonight too

sasque : so who is going to stay up and then sleep on the ride to Florida

#restingbeachface : me

*hacker voice* im in : either way im going to sleep in the van

Ino™: same

insidefox : fuck it, I’m tired, I’m going to bed

beetlejuice : i just finished my psychology homework, but I also just drank a mug of coffee so I’ll be up for a while

dogz<3 : I wasn’t going to answer but I had to turn my notifs off anyway, but I’m going to bed

sasque : the midnight squad

*hacker voice* im in : I guess, ill just be browsing through insta for awhile

Ino™: ditto on the downlow

beetlejuice : yeah, I’m going to be reading this book I just got so

#restingbeachface : im on Twitter tbf

sasque : wow, okay

 

_12:35 AM_

sasque : anyone awake still??

beetlejuice : sadly, though I’m getting to the point of sleepiness

sasque : damn

beetlejuice : what hav enough been doing for the past 2 hours?

sasque : ive been watching Lucifer season 2

beetlejuice : damn, fucking satanist

sasque : dudes weird, let’s be honest

beetlejuice : arent satanists and satanism like really cool

sasque : idk I’m not a satanist shino

beetlejuice : sorry man, I’m just bored

sasque : whatever


	5. the beach gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #restingbeachface : ‘grandpa, how’d you meet papa’ ‘well you see Timmy, I snatched his weave when we first met’

_5:57 AM_

~princess shooketh~ : morning

puppetrye : morning, I’ll be down at 8 still

insidefox : guys it’s the day

byakubitch : five bucks says shino and sasque will wake up around 11

youthlee! : where will we be meeting up?

insidefox : um, hold up

 

**springbreak2018**

_5:59_

insidefox : hey kakashi, where will we be meeting up for everything?

 

**Homeroom 210**

_6:00_

byakubitch : honestly, I think rn it would be easier to add kakashi to the main chat

insidefox : ehh

fangirl210 : fuu c k me up inside

#restingbeachface : fuck me up

insidefox : (fûck me)

byakubitch : morning temari

10/10 : as long as I can park my car in place for my mom to pick it up after I leave, I’m good where ever

 

**springbreak2018**

_6:05 AM_

icha icha hatake : umm, I need gas but I guess we could meet up at the mall, near the target. Though, I’ll need to pick up the van still so yeah

puppetrye : I’m picking up hinata at 8, and have 4 other seats

insidefox : I think I can get my fd to drop me off

cherryb : tenten can pick up neji, lee, Ino and kiba

puppetrye : true true, I still have temari and gaara to drive around with so, the amount of people she can pick up the better

icha icha hatake : how about we meet up near the target mall, at about noon?

 

**Homeroom 210**

_6:11 AM_

cherryb : [screenshot-2018-03.jpg]

Gucci?

byakubitch : alright

youthlee! : I live near there, I can walk!

10/10 : moron, you have a suitcase

youthlee! : you are right tenten, so smart!

insidefox : I can also have iruka drop me off

fangirl210 : kankuro just burst into my room; bagel in mouth and grabbed my old 4 inch heels

puppetrye : I need the heel bit

#restingbeachface : I’m hungry af, and am currently eating a popsicle

10/10 : mood

insidefox : same gaara

Ino™ : I’m tiredly eating cereal, hating my life

Also mom said she’ll drop me off

10/10 : I can pick up shikamaru then

 

_12:45 PM  
_

sasque : fuck you guys

*hacker voice* im in : deservant

Ino™ : half of those standing here are sleeping and or laying down

beetlejuice : ive been awake since 10, my brother is dropping me off rn

insidefox : we are also waiting for kakashi to drive the van tbf

puppetrye : temari here, kankuro is stuck in traffic like the bitch he is

#restingbeachface : we’re almost there tho

~princess shooketh~ : ive been playing all star for the past 15 minutes

sasque : there’s so much traffic, no fun

insidefox : we can always play words with friends tbf

sasque : ehhh

#restingbeachface : is there an animal that’s a triped

cherryb : an animal with three legs?? No??

sasque : yeah me

beetlejuice : I just had to spit water out the window

Ino™ : w o w

#restingbeachface : m a n

lays miserables : KAKASHI HURRY UP

*hacker voice* im in : ^^

cherryb : ^^^

Ino™ : ^^

#restingbeachface : I regret my life

 

_March 27th  
_

_5:58 PM_

insidefox : heyy neji

get off youur phoonee

sasque : gett off your phone

#restingbeachface : off the phone

~princess shooketh~ : bitch get off ye phone

byakubitch : shut up! fine!

 

_March 29th  
_

_6:59 AM_

#restingbeachface : i wanna die rn

sasque : we’re not even in the van yet

insidefox : shhhh, it's beachday

_**~princess shooketh~** changed the chat name to _ **_the beach gays_ **

#restingbeachface : honestly, speaking from the bottom of my heart

u right

 

_April 2nd_

_4:56 AM_

sasque : honestly fuck me with a glowstick

Ino™ : big mood

byakubitch : same

~princess shooketh~ : why tho

cherryb : question

sasque : yes?

cherryb : would it be precracked

Ino™ : oh god sakura

sasque : why are all the girls and neji up at 5 in the morning

fangirl210 : makeup

10/10 : hair

Ino™ : i forgot to throw my clothes in the dryer

byakubitch : cat peed on my backpack at like, 3 so i have to throw it in the washer

~princess shooketh~ : yeah, i needed to take a shower and get ready

sasque : oh

insidefox : can y’all shut up till at least 6??

sasque : neh

Ino™ : should i do my hair pretty or nah

fangirl210 : why not

~princess shooketh~ : ohh… i still need to shower so ill brb

10/10 : i just put my hair in two buns

Ino™ : i have a pintrest pic of what i wanna do to my hair

sasque : honestly enjoying this, makes me feel better

byakubitch : ditto on the downlow, what happen that made you feel like shit?

sasque : ya know, family shit

byakubitch : yeah, that sucks, sorry

sasque : ehhhh, im just eating an apple doing culture geo rn

Ino™ : hate to throw some shine on this shit parade, but do guys have my backpack?

sasque : which one was it

Ino™ : the one with pineapples all over it

byakubitch : it’s probably in kankuro’s trunk

puppetrye : I’ll look

Ino™ : thx, it has my wallet, keys and a couple of stuffed animals I bought in there

#restingbeachface : tbf kankuro has everything from the van in his car rn

sasque : damn

*hacker voice* im in : damn

puppetrye : I have yours and hinata’s backpack, I’ll give em to you at school

fangirl210 : yay, getting driven

Ino™ : thx

~princess shooketh~ : 01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 01110011

sasque : wth

#restingbeachface : 01001101 01101111 01101111 01100100

insidefox : oh my god, no

dogz<3 : why the hell are you two talking in binary

beetlejuice : because they can

sasque : 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110000

beetlejuice : they can do what they want

sasque : can u read binary?

dogz<3 : I wouldn’t doubt it

#restingbeachface : ix-nay the inary-bay

sasque : whyy

insidefox : it’s only a bit past 5:45 am please go shit on your own dick

Ino™ : w o w

~princess shooketh~ : a m a z i n g

cherryb : w h o a

10/10 : nah

#restingbeachface : yeah, I’m good

puppetrye : how old is that machiko kid

#restingbeachface : w h y

fangirl210 : *is confused

cherryb : he’s 16

why

puppetrye : oh, I just saw him drive by

#restingbeachface : do you think mom would let us get a dog

fangirl210 : idk

puppetrye : probably if we take care of it, leave no responsibility for her

sasque : kiba, your cousins just had puppies right

dogz<3 : ye

#restingbeachface : ohhh

dogz<3 : small munsterland pointers, and then her other litter are of german shorthaired pointers

#restingbeachface : ohhhh

fangirl210 : how old

sasque : wow, from binary to pig Latin to talking about adopting dogs

insidefox: fine, I’ll just sleep on the bus shitdick

Ino™ : shitdick

10/10 : noice

~princess shooketh~ : I prefer to take care of a stupid fucking fish

byakubitch : it’s pretty stupid, ill admit

#restngbeachface : yeah, stupid fish

dogz<3 : um, 3 months for the munsterland and 8ish for the short haired

~princess shooketh~ : alright, I’m heading to the bus stop, brb

sasque : I think itachi is driving me, hold on

byakubitch: how far away is your bus stop hinata

puppetrye : she lives a dickskip into the woods, sucks

insidefox : going to be so bored for the next hour

cherryb : suck it up buttercup

*hacker voice* im in : ive been up since 3, shush your nagging

lays miserables : man, thought I could skip today and sleep in

sasque : me too

#restingbeachface : same

fangirl210 : honey, snatch his weave

puppetrye : mood

byakubitch : who’s snatching whose weave

sasque: neji, asking the real questions

Ino™ : we all snatch each other’s weaves

beetlejuice : you right

cherryb : so does hinata just not have service till she gets on the bus

byakubitch : ye

#restingbeachface : ‘grandpa, how’d you meet papa’ ‘well you see Timmy, I snatched his weave when we first met’

sasque : the mood™

fangirl210 : s a m e

insidefox : *claps from afar*

beetlejuice : honestly the 2018 mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you go back to school and have absolutely no upload schedule  
> legit, was busy with my shitfish being absolute menace  
> He’s an asshole, he keeps shoving his ass into the back of the filter and ripping his fin yet he’s making bubble nests so I think he’s a masochist or someshit.  
> Also, iruka has been a homeroom teacher, a biology teacher and naruto’s foster dad, the overachiever  
> Anyway! Love ya! (comments appreciated)


	6. akatsuki, fencing and danzo’s henchmen

_Friday, April 6_

_1:59 PM_

sasque: kiss me

byakubitch: ki-ki-kiss me

insidefox : inflict me with your love

sasque : and fill me with your poison

#restingbeachface : w h y

cherryb : never mind, I was going to ask how the dog search was going

fangirl210 : honestly, probs going to get one of the musterlands from kiba’s cousin

puppetrye : yeeeeeeeaaahhhh boi

sasque : nice

insidefox : tsunade can suck her own tit

dogz<3 : whyy

#restingbeachface : fucking fire alarm

dogz<3 : oh, I’m on a field trip with hinata and shino

puppetrye : lucky

fangirl210 : ive been looking at Instagram musterlands for the past hour and crying

~princess shooketh~ : ohh

byakubitch : fucking kill me, it’s so echo-y

sasque : ye, I have a big fucking headache rn

dogz<3 : imma be real with y’all rn

cherryb : ok

dogz<3 : shino looks like a fucking adorable baby when he sleeps

~princess shooketh~ : don’t out him like this

insidefox : pics or it's a falsity

byakubitch : can confirm, looks like a tiny baby

dogz<3 : [look-at-this-cutie.jpg]

sasque : nice

insidefox : where r u rn, anyway

~princess shooketh~ : on the bus back, it’s last period right?

byakubitch : mhm

cherryb : I wanna point out choji grabbed three bags of potato chips before leaving class

lays miserables : shhhhh

*hacker voice* im in : I was napping before the stupid thing rang

insidefox: wyd this weekend

sasque : who?

insidefox: anyone or everyone

cherryb : I gotta help paint my little sisters room

sasque : nothin

*hacker voice* im in : mom wants me to help spring clean, since I ditched last week

Ino™ : ^

lays miserables : ^^

10/10 : me, neji and lee are going to be at the mall, working

fangirl210 : 90% sure I’m working

puppetrye : ditto on the downlow

#restingbeachface : I’m tutoring this kid in my math

beetlejuice : im free

Also, fuck you kiba

~princess shooketh~ : im going to be babysitting for some people

dogz<3 : contacting my cousin ‘bout her dogs

wow, feeling the love in this chili’s tonight

#restingbeachface : ohhhhh doggo 

insidefox : damn, shino and sasuke, wanna hang out I guess

beetlejuice : sure

sasque : why not

cherryb : naruto, I thought you help down at the daycare this weekend

insidefox : they’ll be closed, they say it’s going to be pouring buckets this weekend

~princess shooketh~ : I got a call earlier from a couple moms, so I’ll basically be a daycare

sasque : R.I.P.

~princess shooketh~ : im going to be making roughly 400 dollars, shush your face

byakubitch : nice

10/10 : damn

~princess shooketh~ : 5 kids, 10 bucks an hour, 8 hour work day

Unless my plan falls through, I’ll have enough money for more fishies

sasque : nice 

insidefox : what kind

~princess shooketh~ : some harlequin rasboras, neon and ember tetra’s, a clown pleco or maybe a kuhli loach

byakubitch : what do you got now

~princess shooketh~ : in the betta tank, just him and a couple snails

but we will be getting a 30 gallon tank because dad wants more fish

so he let me pick them out

beetlejuice : nice

I have an antfarm

youthlee! : I have a cat!

sasque : ehh, we live in an apartment, me and itachi, no animals allowed

insidefox : that sucks

cherryb : does anyone share a class with that kid, suigetsu or smth

sasque : I have gym with him, why

cherryb : oh, his mom came by and picked him up from iss so, I have his homework

sasque : ill take it from you before getting on the bus

cherryb : aight

insidefox : isn’t he in the gang or whatever

sasque : no

it’s not a gang

but yeah, he’s friends with jugo, and karin

cherryb : how do you know this

sasque : I have bio with orochimaru, during A lunch, they come in to eat

#restingbeachface : the gang is the akutsuki, with the orange haired kid who goes by Pein

fangirl210 : weirdo

puppetrye : his name is nagato, we were acquaintances freshman year

insidefox : traitor

puppetrye : me? Nah, I was more friends with that sasori kid till he was sent to renaissance for the voodoo dolls or whatever

sasque : most of them are seniors, so if anything they could get arrested sooner or later

cherryb : idk even know their names, so I’m confused

youthlee! : the one with weird religious tattoos is hidan

sasque : the one who used the steal people’s wallets is kakazu

10/10 : the girl is Konan, she makes origami cranes

#restingbeachface : the one with weird puppets, red head, who challenges kankuro, is sasori

fangirl210 : the blonde one, with the ponytail, in ceramics is deidara

insidefox : the two twins, are zetsu and hetzu I believe, they are in a botany class I believe

byakubitch : kisame is a senior, dyed blue hair and is in Marine bio

sasque : oh, itachi used to be, along with our uncle obito

I think he used to go by tobi

insidefox : and I think that’s everyone

sasque : basically

cherryb : wow, and um, no one does anything about it

sasque : they haven’t done anything seriously bad since itachi and tobi were in it, they just loiter really

puppetrye : yeah, sasori helps with the play productions

insidefox : the twins volunteer at the daycare, and plant flowers there every so often

Ino™ : kisame, kakazu, hidan, and nagato are all volunteers at the soup kitchen, and apart of the football team

byakubitch : konan is a cheerleader, and volunteers with deidara at the children’s hospital down south

~princess shooketh~ : yeah, it’s not like before where they got framed for murder

sasque : to be fair, it was kinda weird that the stockbroker was found dead outside their hangout

#restingbeachface : im pretty sure it was a suicide tho

fangirl210 : yeah, two years ago was hell. Now they just do good shit, and make us feel like assholes

puppetrye : bells going to ring in 15

dogz<3 : minutes or seconds

puppetrye : minutes

beetlejuice : doesnt the fencing club have like, a gang

byakubitch : it’s their top members, their teacher is zabuza who used to be in a gang

sasque : lots of gang like cliques around

puppetrye : the only people you guys should worry about is kabuto and the ANBU

#restingbeachface : oh yeah, true

cherryb : wth is the ANBU

fangirl210 : they work under Danzo, and are kids with actually like, crimes under their belt

sasque : and kabuto is the weird sucking ass kid in orochimaru’s bio class

puppetrye : yup, they have shit on their record that would put the Akutsuki to shame

#restingbeachface : ehhh, kabuto is the weirdest tbh

insidefox : kabuto has a pocket knife on him I believe

sasque : ive seen it

Ino™ : sounds like you’ve seen his dick tbh

cherryb : lol

insidefox : have you ever noticed that ‘lol’ looks like a referee making a goal position or whatever

puppetrye : I’m dipping out, see you Monday

sasque : stfu

puppetrye : love you too

#restingbeachface : am I still a wig

~princess shooketh~ : idk, I haven’t seen skeeze mcgee since two Fridays ago

fangirl210 : he’s probably spooked by gaara

insidefox : mood™

byakubitch : I saw him in the library yesterday looking at anime porn on his phone

#restingbeachface : ew wait, is he the white cheese kid who wears the ‘oppai’ hoodie?

~princess shooketh~ : yeaaaa

#restingbeachface : oh, well I want to kick his ass anyway

byakubitch : heyy gaara, wanna come over for dinner

#restingbeachface : whyyy??

~princess shooketh~ : oh shit, it’s fucking Korean night ain’t it?

byakubitch : ye

#restingbeachface : ??

byakubitch : my mom and hinata’s mom are making a shit ton of Korean food for our fam and asked if we we’re going to invite friends overs, so I lied and said yess so she’d make more food

sasque : devious, i’ll join

#restingbeachface : fuck yeah, love Korean food

~princess shooketh~ : gucci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo!! Some background building I guess. Blehh, just me spouting words to make it sound like I have a plan for this. I’m also projecting so hard on hinata, I wanna huge fucking fish tank rn and just stare at all those fish. I only have one and it makes me sad  
> Edit : im going to try and draw these boys and girls, both the main cast, and side characters to get a cemented idea of what they look like but man, i suck at drawing so *shrug* ya get what ya get


	7. bitchkatsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bling boy : please stop sending me pictures of your dick

_ Bitchkatsuki _

_ 5:45 PM _

bling boy : please stop sending me pictures of your dick

origami rose : who is that directed to kakazu

bling boy : wtf do you think konan

origami rose : ah, gotcha

#jashinrulez : stfu you love me

sharinganboi : ew

fisharefriends : please don’t bring your lovers quarrels into the group chat pls

marionette : nnnnn, my grandma reads these sometimes pls no

bling boy : sorry sasori

#jashinrulez : nah, I have no reason to apologize

Thing 1 : man, I assumed after the three days of silence, we wouldn’t be brought back because of hidan’s dick

Thing 2 : yeah

piercetheveil : ^^

origami rose : ^^

boom_bitch : ^^

marionette : ^^

sharingan : ^^

fisharefriends : ^^

 

_ the beach gays _

_ 7:52 PM _

sasque : my brother just came in and said that the silence has been broken temporarily and I’m concerned

#restingbeachface : eh? What silence

sasque : idk man, idk

insidefox : honestly, you guys going to the fütball game

sasque : as in football, not soccer

insidefox : ye

fangirl210 : of course dude, konan is lead cheerleader

puppetrye : yeah, but because I’m designated driver

#restingbeachface : I have nothing better to do

sasque : itachi said that he’s going so I’m going

beetlejuice : i’ll be out of town for the next week so

byakubitch : where the fuck are you going

beetlejuice : there’s a family reunion back in japan

~princess shooketh~ : let me stow away in your carryon

also I’m going Naruto

#restingbeachface : yeahh, I miss over there

sasque : ehhhhhhhhh, me and itachi left for a reason

then got followed by obito

insidefox : tru tru

dogz<3 : I heard the akatsuki are going to be all together again after the game

sasque : what

insidefox : as in like, a reunion?

dogz<3 : ye

sasque : hold up, brb

cherryb : there he go

*hacker voice* im in : I just got a friend request from some guy named diet water

puppetrye : probs some perv that wants to see your dick

*hacker voice* im in : prob

sasque : itachi said, of course I’m going to the game because I’m totally interested in football and totally not the fact that kisame and the others we’re going to be there

insidefox : ah, so he wants the fish dick

cherryb : kisame is not a fucking fish

#restingbeachface : jskdkdjak

insidefox : idk, man. The teeth

fangirl210 : he has normal fucking teeth???

insidefox : I saw him at the Halloween party last year at sasuke‘s and he has fucking sharp teeth

sasque : you mean the party in where he dressed up like a fucking blue shark

you absolute dick cookie

puppetrye : adding that insult to my dictionary

insidefox : whatever

youthlee! : Gai wants me to go to the game because I’m going to be in football next year

sasque : aight

byakubitch : why aren’t you in football this year? You are a sophomore?

youthlee! : I played tennis and soccer

insidefox : I see, why

youthlee! : why not?

insidefox : idk, I’m bored tho

sasque : itachi is chilling in my bean bag, help

cherryb : why do you hate your brother again?

sasque : i dont, But… he’s on my bean bag

*hacker voice* im in : anybody know someone by the user diet water?

byakubitch : we discussed, it's the perv

sasque : it’s suigetsu, but yeah, a perv

*hacker voice* im in : why would… idk anymore

byakubitch : honestly, I just want a blunt rn

beetlejuice : no

no drug

~princess shooketh~ : momma shino 

byakubitch : why,,, it’s the weed day tomorrow

beetlejuice : boi, I will find you

and

I

Will

Destroy

You

sasque : shino, not fucking about

insidefox : yeah, I wouldn’t do it neji

byakubitch : your going to be in Japan, so haha

beetlejuice :

~princess shooketh~ : that’s  _ ominous _

#restingbeachface :  _ creepy _

fangirl210 : hey shino, can you change your name to momma bug

**_beetlejuice_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_momma bug_ **

fangirl210 : thank you, ily

puppetrye : ouff

sasque : I could physically hear that, pls no

insidefox : oh!! Music check, what’s y’all fucks listening to?

~princess shooketh~ : I’m watching spn rn

byakubitch : ditto on the downlow

sasque : theory of a deadman, angel

fangirl210 : cardi b, bodak yellow

puppetrye : I was watching videos on the youtubes

sasque : ‘the youtubes’

#restingbeachface : spn

insidefox : y’all trash

sasque : “y’all”

insidefox : boi, I’m finna fight u

cherryb : spn, Jared and Jensen’s Texan is rubbing off on us, shit

fangirl210 : shhhh, you don’t know that

sasque : itachi just said, ‘shit supernatural’s on’ and left my room

momma bug : mood™

also, listening to be more chill soundtrack

sasque : since you have so much to make fun of us for, what are you listening to Naruto

insidefox : lucifer, I’m watching lucifer

sasque : fuvking satanist

insidefox : you know what, tomorrow morning, meet me at the bus ramp, we finna fight

momma bug : bitch, you better  **not**

byakubitch : mom is going to kill you both before you kill each other

sasque : I don’t delve into petty quarrels

insidefox : bitch, I fightin’ you and I’ll fight you too shino

momma bug : 

#restingbeachface : that’s how you know he’s giving you a bitch face rn

100% supportin’ shino on this, don’t you two go fighting like hoes

momma bug : thank

puppetrye : big mood™

Ino™ : bruh, I’m trying to sleep stfu

sasque : yeah Naruto, stfu

insidefox : stfu sasuke

cherryb : hbu, we all shut up until 9, and Ino puts the chat on silent?

sasque : aight

momma bug : I gotta plane to catch, I won’t be back for a while anyway

#restingbeachface : bye mom ily

momma bug : lyt gaara

~princess shooketh~ : aw, feeling the absolute love in this chili’s tonight

 

9:07 PM

#restingbeachface : 10/10 episode, glad my son is back

~princess shooketh~ : oh my god, I fucking

there is only like, 3 episodes left

byakubitch : fuck me gently with a chainsaw

#restingbeachface : honestly, can’t wait for season 14 and I haven’t even seen the finale of 13 yet

**_~princess shooketh~_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_asstiel_ **

insidefox : pls stop

sasque : never stop

asstiel : I will not be tamed

puppetrye : lol

 

_ Bitchkatuki _

9:12 PM

fisharefriends : lol, I wanna a car

*cat

blingboi : why would you want a demon

boom_bitch : honestly cats are amazing, shut your face

origami rose : cats don’t deserve hatred* kakazu

*unless they are eating plastic or knocking shit onto the floor

marionette : they chew up my puppets and unwind my string, I hate all animals tbh

sharinganboi : sasuke hates dogs, so we have a cat, best decision 10/10

fisharefriends : I just saw a picture of her on your Instagram that’s why I want a cat

origami rose : oh yeah, Persephone is da best kitty

blingboi : stfu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, its the akatsuki. I was bored, wanted to experiment a little. Update on my fish, he now has torn off a complete bit of his fin and has three complete tears in his other one. He’s the worst and i hate him.  
> (Also, a nod to the fact i wrote this last week, as you can tell by the way i wrote weed day and spn [also i write a spn fic where sam has two cats hades and persephone and i love the idea to much])


	8. trek vs wars 2k18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> insidefox : star wars is better, what do you mean? star trek was jj abrams trail run
> 
> #restingbeachgay : excuse you bitch
> 
> grandpa leo will fight you from beyond the grave
> 
> puppetrye : og star trek, from 1976 bitch- fight me
> 
> sasque : (ง •̀_•́)ง

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of links in this one- and honestly i went searching for maybe an hour for these links- i'm not even lying.  
> also : in case you've forgotten, asstiel is hinata and momma bug is shino. those are the only ones i've changed so far

_June 25, 2018_

_8:45 PM_

_**#restingbeachface** has changed their name to **#restingbeachgay**_

#restingbeachgay : its motherfucking pride month bitches

asstiel : adafdgsd, its been quiet the past couple weeks

puppetrye : its cause we've been busy af since the end of school

insidefox : has it really

#restingbeachgay : yeah no, we're just lazing around

cherryb : speaking of you guys

fangirl210 : yess

??

cherryb : did you ever get that dog?

#restingbeachgay : yessssss we did. have you not been on our instas???

fangirl210 : ^^

puppetrye : ^^^

Ino™ : what's their name? (i got grounded my b)

#restingbeachgay : her name is Kaede

[[look-at-my-child.png](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj2sjM3Au75/?saved-by=mclov3ly)]

Ino™ : awe

puppetrye : i got a cat, not that anybody cared

asstiel : cat?

fangirl210 : yeah, we now have two dogs and a cat

sasque : !! two dogs

Ino™ : and a cat??

#restingbeachgay : yeah, Kaede is my puppy. temari's pups name is Hikaru and the cat's name is Eui

puppetrye : its my cat

fangirl210 : Hikaru, like Sulu

cherryb : akjsdfasdkjfa, what?

#restingbeachgay : we've been binging star trek for the past month

insidefox : oh my god

sasque : yessss, sooo goood

fangirl210 : star trek is better than star wars, fite me

cherryb : i've seen neither so-

insidefox : star wars is better, what do you mean? star trek was jj abrams trail run

#restingbeachgay : excuse you bitch

grandpa leo will fight you from beyond the grave

puppetrye : og star trek, from 1976 bitch- fight me

sasque : (ง •̀_•́)ง

momma bug : lmao, star trek is the best??

dogz<3 : yeah it is- naruto is just kylo ren trash

insidefox : no i'm not

dogz<3 : you cried when you first saw his face

fangirl210 : adam driver is an attractive man, but so is zachary quinto. zach is better tho

puppetrye : zachary quinto and chris pine could turn me gay

#restingbeachgay : quinto has turned us all gay

cherryb : i'm so confused- who is zachary quinto?? adam driver??

insidefox : [[he's-an-attractive-man.jpg](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ed1d897e2191760b98f6cd6640cb13cf/tumblr_p3k0jlg9lx1x007zco1_400.gif)]

puppetrye : [[damn.gif](https://78.media.tumblr.com/269d149062cd527ab51b7ecccbc2f484/tumblr_oqqm1zuvQZ1rs6sr9o2_400.gif)]

#restingbeachgay : [[aaaahhhhhh.gif](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c06f86ecf074f6b5ecd225a41dec203b/tumblr_o5a2i3Sejy1ugv7b3o1_500.gif)]

fangirl210 : [[my-gay-dad.gif](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4955d6c2df152785226b5261d8f4eb0b/tumblr_oqqm1zuvQZ1rs6sr9o8_r3_400.gif)]

cherryb : the last guy is more attractive imma be real

Ino™ : ^^

insidefox : thats not fair, you have more gifs of him

sasque : [[this-bitch-sings.mp4](https://www.instagram.com/p/BLZe1qNAlaw/?utm_source=ig_embed)]

cherryb : he plays the banjo????? and sings??? country boy- i love him

also he looks ver familar??

insidefox : he was in the first two seasons of ahs

cherryb : ohh shit

sasque : ye, he played oliver thredsome and chad warwick. he makes me gay

#restingbeachgay : sasuke, coming out with the facts

puppetrye : i feel like naruto is the embodiment of the 'you don't have all the facts' meme

insidefox : stfu, go suck an egg

sasque : e g g

cherryb : aldfasldkaf

#restingbeachgay : no

puppetrye : i'm crying

#restingbeachgay : yeah you are- stop

*hacker voice* im in : anybody play dbh?

sasque : yes

#restingbeachface : i'm not that far into it but yes

*hacker voice* im in : no spoilers but, damn its a good game

byakubitch : i want more backstory tbh

youthlee! : I do as well

sasque : i wasn't aware you played games lee

youthlee! : Of course, its a great distraction

insidefox : thats that ps4 game about androids that come out right?

sasque : ye

*hacker voice* im in : yes, and yes. i want backstory on reed and kamski and all the side characters

insidefox : i don't have a ps4

sasque : oh thats right, your a pleb

insidefox : stfu you have an xbox too?

sasque : yeah, i also have a gaming pc- fight me

*hacker voice* im in : how do you afford all that on your brothers paycheck

sasque : look, i don't ask- also i have a job

byakubitch : hinata and i both have allowances

*hacker voice* im in : im lazy and don't want to work- and my parents dont pay me anything

cherryb : speaking of hinata, how's her fish?

asstiel : he's good, i think he's got a fungal infection but i'll wait and see if it was just the water or not

cherryb : thats good

asstiel : also connor is my son, you can fight me

(ง •̀_•́)ง

Ino™ : stop fighting people- everyone of you

sasque : no

Ino™ : i tried

momma bug : japan is boring- parents let me leave

#restingbeachgay : i bet its better than here tbh

momma bug : not really

also stop fighting, star trek is superior and connor is best boi

asstiel : mother has spoken

sasque : what time is it there shino?

momma bug : 8 am

insidefox : damn, its 8 pm here

*hacker voice* im in : i just woke up, so i'll be up with you shino

momma bug : i'm going to a pokemon center today, so no-

sasque : buy me a plushie, please

insidefox : ouff same

cherryb : i don't play pokemon

Ino™ : i want a plushie

momma bug : oh don't worry guys, i'm getting you all gifts anyways

sasque : !!

momma bug : and yes, sasuke, i'll get you a plushie too

sasque : ヽ(”`▽´)ﾉ

*hacker voice* im in : dude, we could do a video call smh

momma bug : okey, fine

but, fix your sleep schedule shika

*hacker voice* im in : no

asstiel : you tried

momma bug : i did, and i will try again later

sasque : did i tell you guys about the fact i got asked out?

insidefox : N O

cherryb : WHAT

Ino™ : YOU TOLD ME

sasque : ok lol, yeah this guy i've known for years dm'd me asking me out for lunch sometime- as in like a date

his words, not mine

insidefox : DID YOU GO?

cherryb : you better have

sasque : lol- its happening tomorrow guys. I'll fill you in when its over.

*hacker voice* im in : so im on call with shino and guys- you are going to love your gifts just saying

momma bug : shhhhhh

sasque : what

insidefox : i wanna know now

momma bug : no, and i get back beginning of july so when i am back, we are going to meet up and i'm going to give you them

also don't fuck this up sasque

fangirl210 : what is this bullshit, why can't i get a date

puppetrye : cause your salty?

#restingbeachgay : you threaten every boy i've had any attraction to?

puppetrye : your high maintence?

#restingbeachgay : you are kinda weird, and all the guys i talk to who have had interest said they haven't asked is because your scary?

puppetrye : you text people until 3 am?

#restingbeachface : other than that, i don't know either

fangirl210 : fuck you

#restingbeachgay : WHAT DID I DO

fangirl210 : not you

#restingbeachgay : oh

puppetrye : i think she was talking about me

fangirl210 : yes, and go suck an egg

puppetrye : alsdfsdfafdkdf

#restingbeachgay : ouff

momma bug : shika, get the fuck outta bed

*hacker voice* im in : no

momma bug : when i get back imma yeet you out of bed

*hacker voice* im in : alsdfnhldsgkfd

insidefox : i don't know whether to be terrified or not

sasque : he also threatened to drown neji's weed- he's very threatening

momma bug : if your brother wasn't involved in gang activities and it was his weed, i'd drown yours too sasque

sasque : look-

#restingbeachgay : hey sasque, check your dm's

sasque : oh?

insidefox : true, very threatening

_**sasque** has changed their name to **sasgay**_

sasgay : pride bitches

#restingbeachgay : yesssss

byakubitch : aufhnsadkjsdf

momma bug : honestly, i'm proud

insidefox : this- is weird

sasgay : your weird

cherryb : guys- we are all weird

#restingbeachgay : ^^

asstiel : ^^^

puppetrye : ^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this just in : i love zachary quinto, my gay dad, and bryan dechart and detroit become human. and that's what i've been doing instead of writing, detroit : bh and watching star trek. honestly though, i have a star trek fic in the work as well as a detroit become human fic.  
> also i might draw art from this fic so- uh yeahh


	9. forest bois (and girls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> icha icha pride : what will i get out of this
> 
> sasgay : tbf we could ask gai
> 
> icha icha pride : fear

_June 28_

_3:24 AM_

sasgay : im going to be real, when is shino going to be back?

momma bug : beginning of july

*hacker voice* im in : its a time to be gay

_***hacker voice* im in** has changed their name to ***hackers voice* im gay**_

#restingbeachgay : you say that on the last days of pride month smh

sasqay : what are we going to do next month

also we need to look at each others schedules for ny

insidefox : ohhhh shit, guys

asstiel : on an unrelated note to what's up with naruto, I got a new fish

insidefox : what are we going to do when shino gets back?

fangirl210 : lets go to the beach beach

sasgay : why can't we just hang out here- or go camping or smth

#restingbeachgay : camping sounds like a good idea

*hackers voice* im gay : but- bugs

momma bug : fuck you too

*hackers voice* im gay : (⋟﹏⋞)

i'm sorry

sasgay : that is a good point, mosquitos

insidefox : maybe we should discuss this when its not 3 AM and everyone else is asleep?

#restingbeachgay : lets just figure out the details and then we could present it like an idea

fangirl210 : if we go camping, we'll need an adult

insidefox : why

cherryb : guess i'm awake now

asstiel : yup

fangirl210 : because most of us don't know first aid

or how to start fire

or how to cook

#restingbeachgay : point

asstiel : kakashi?

sasgay : yesss

insidefox : ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ

cherryb : i'm down

for camping, and bringing kakashi

#restingbeachgay : you think he's awake this late?

sasgay : don't do it gaara

#restingbeachgay : you're not my dad

_**#restingbeachgay** added **icha icha pride** to **the beach gays**_

sasgay : oh yeah thats the name of this huh

cherryb : and now we wait

oh shit wait guys i got an idea

asstiel : oh?

_**cherryb** has changed their name to **cherryb** **i**_

cherrybi : aha!

asstiel : ahhh cute

insidefox : its almost the end of pride month, why are we changing names now

sasgay : stfu, you're just jealous

insidefox : (ง’̀-‘́)ง

icha icha pride : why are you awake at 3 am

#restingbeachgay : we could ask you the same

cherrybi : idk-

icha icha pride : i'm just chilling, cause i can

#restingbeachgay : oh, i'm texting friends

insidefox : i'm eating

icha icha pride : anyway, why am i here

fangirl210 : you're a responsible adult

icha icha pride : i'm an adult, yes

sasgay : we want to go camping

icha icha pride : oh

insidefox : idk why we need an adult to go camping

cherrybi : because fire and food

#restingbeachgay : ^^^

icha icha pride : what will i get out of this

sasgay : tbf we could ask gai

icha icha pride : fear

 ** _fangirl210_ ** _has changed the group name to_ **_operation_ : _forest_**

icha icha pride : nice

insidefox : dibs on nothing

sasgay : oh- can itachi come?

insidefox : at this point you might as well invite the whole fucking town sasuke

cherrybi : aljfsdnlkj, 16 people is a lot of people

sasgay : he was honestly going to ditch anyway

#restingbeachgay : i don't want to plan anything- i'm going to bed- night

cherrybi : oh same- night

insidefox : i'm being aggressive so imma hit the pillow

*hackers voice* im gay : shino- when are you flying back

momma bug : in two days

fangirl210 : hinata and i are going to walmart tomorrow to get supplies, and ill take the week off of work

sasgay : you're going to get fired

fangirl210 : nah- this is the first time i've taken a break from work since spring break

momma bug : i- can't wait to get home, save me

*hackers voice* im gay : sammmeeee

fangirl210 : you are home??

*hackers voice* im gay : how long do you think it will take them shino?

momma bug : ehhh- i think around the camping trip

fangirl210 : ། – _ – །

*hackers voice* im gay : take a stab at what you think is going on

momma bug : i have a headache

*hackers voice* im gay : !! oh no

#restingbeachgay : wait a minute

momma bug : go to bed gaara

fangirl210 : gaara, is- are-

#restingbeachgay : i think so

sasgay : im so confused

icha icha pride : i'm eating popcorn and watching this go down like a gay drama, and its great

sasgay : wait, do you know whats going on?

*hackers voice* im gay : shhhh

momma bug : shhhhhhh

icha icha pride : my lips are sealed

sasgay : bullshit

fangirl210 : well im too tired to understand whats going on- so i'm heading to bed

sasgay : same

#restingbeachgay : i was going to go to bed but then i realized im not at all tired

icha icha pride : nice

momma bug : 乁| ･ิ ∧ ･ิ |ㄏ

#restingbeachgay : cause i can

*hackers voice* im gay : well imma stay up with shino either way

momma bug : nooooo, go to sleep

*hackers voice* im gay : video call with meee

momma bug : noo, go to bed

#restingbeachgay : honestly, machiko is texting me and its more entertaining that this

momma bug : ohh? the crush-machiko? whats up

*hackers voice* im gay : you can't ask him about that if we don't disclose whats up with us

icha icha pride : wait, machiko- the quiet kid who is as smart as a college graduate- machiko?

#restingbeachgay : ye

momma bug : ベイブ please

icha icha pride : im not even going to try and translate that

*hackers voice* im gay : akdlfnsdkflasd, not here

#restingbeachgay : anyway he just texted me asking how i was

icha icha pride : cute

momma bug : shika stop- go to bed

#restingbeachgay : whats he doing?

momma bug : he keeps calling me, im at a shrine

icha icha pride : disrespectful

*hackers voice* im gay : answer me bitch

momma bug : i will delete your number and change mine

#restingbeachgay : ouff

icha icha pride : ouff 

*hackers voice* im gay : ouff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found a website called donger list and its been amazing to use- i love it. also i accidentally shipped them- don't sue me.  
> oh and i've been drawing some doodles from this au and when i get the time to post them to my tumblr (https://mclov3ly101.tumblr.com/) i will link them!


	10. kakashi appreciation hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #restingbeachgay : temari is on our kitchen floor crying
> 
> puppetrye : [lmao-what-a-dork.jpg]
> 
> sasgay : thick mood rn
> 
> 10/10 : t h i c k m o o d

_ August 28 _

_ 6:46 AM _

**_sasgay_ ** _ changed the group chat from  _ **_operation : forest_ ** _ to  _ **_this shit again_ **

insidefox : yay

asstiel : we’re sophomores now

cherrybi : yup

#restingbeachgay : ew

fangirl210 : I wanna change my name

puppetrye : then do it, you senior

fangirl210 : ew

insidefox : where r shino and shikamaru 

*hacker’s voice* i’m gay : I’m at shino’s house

momma bug : mhm

**_fangirl210_ ** _ changed their nickname to  _ **_the elder_ **

cherrybi : temari…

the elder : dun question me

puppetrye : admitting she’s old

sasgay : I wouldn’t be talking ryebread

insidefox : why is shikamaru at shino’s

#restingbeachgay : idk why were you at sasuke’s?

sasgay : not the same

momma bug : i keep forgetting to give you guys your gifts

*hacker’s voice* i’m gay : I’m ok with what I have rn

asstiel : awwwww

the eldest : wow

puppetrye : hahahhahaha  _ that’s gay _

insidefox : look who’s talking mr ‘Kakashi could could crush me’

sasgay : adskdljnfwlk

asstiel :  _ naruto _

10/10 : man, is it ‘appreciate kakashi hour’? I love that hour

asstiel : tenten!!

10/10 : ❤️

youthlee! : morning everyone!

cherrybi : hi lee

#restingbeachgay : uh no, but I could go for some ‘appreciate kakashi hour’

sasgay : mega same tho

asstiel : [what-a-man.png]

the eldest : [thinking-boy.jpg]

sasgay : [crush-me-blease.png]

icha icha pride : i dun know if I should be more afraid of the fact you  _ took  _ these or the names of these

#restingbeachgay : ASKLNJLKDKJLD

sasgay : I just fucking screamed out loud, I’m so sorry neighbors

puppetrye: I just saw temari choke on her bagel, I’m fucking crying

byakubitch : What the fuck did I wake up to

icha icha pride : morning neji

asstiel : I’m sobbinv

insidefox : I can’t breathe

byakubitch : i can’t believe you guys

sasgay : my lungs are on the floor

OH SHIT ITAC

asstiel : HAHAHHAHAHAHHA

insidefox : HE GOT FUCKING SNIPED

puppetrye : h ol y sh i t

10/10 : i’m dead

#restingbeachgay : I’m crying, there are tears

icha icha pride : it seems my work here is done

**_icha icha pride_ ** _ has left  _ **_this shit again_ **

insidefox : i’m fucking done with you guys

#restingbeachgay : we all collectively lost our shit

sasgay : I live!

insidefox : damn

cherrybi: nice

_ Naruto _

insidefox : What?

**_asstiel_ ** _ has changed the group chat from  _ **_this shit again_ ** _ to  _ **_kakashi appreciation hour_ **

byakubitch : Hinata, your a tad late

#restingbeachgay : temari is on our kitchen floor crying

puppetrye : [lmao-what-a-dork.jpg]

sasgay : thick mood rn

10/10 : t h i c k  m o o d

youthlee! : did we ever compare schedules

sasgay : no?

cherrybi : i dun think so

#restingbeachgay : I need time to recover after that

asstiel : I need new lungs

sasgay : same

the elder : the bell rings soon, cafeteria to look at schedules now

insidefox : okey

 

_ 8:35 AM _

insidefox : im lost

cherrybi : What do you have this period?

youthlee! : you have gym with me naruto, it’s the second door on the right down the gym hallway

sasgay : i have kakashi this period

#restingbeachgay : hahahha, R.I.P.

sasgay : he keeps looking at me while I’m on my phone 

cherrybi : lmao, just like, say it’s appreciation hour again 

sasgay : …

cherrybi : [thiccum-arms.png]

#restingbeachgay : lmao, when did you get that?

sasgay : he just laughed, I’m crying in class

#restingbeachgay : what did you say?

sasgay : ‘kakashi, it’s appreciation hour again’ and he just laughed

cherrybi : uh, when we went to didney. He wore a tank top

sasgay : his head is on the desk, and he’s still laughing I can’t breathe

#restingbeachgay : nice Sakura

and Sasuke, picks pls

sasgay : [hes-broken.mp4]

#restingbeachgay :  _ oh my god even better _

cherrybi : you fucking broke him I can’t, his laugh

#restingbeachgay : I can’t breathe, I’m in psych and the teacher is giving me a look

sasgay : [hes-dead-jim.mp4]

cherrybi :  _ oh my god is he ok? _

sasgay : no, Sakura this if your fault

#restingbeachgay : my stomach hurts

puppetrye : What the fuck did you do to him?

sasgay : sakura told me to tell him it’s appreciation hour again and he’s lost his fucking marbles

puppetrye : Jesus Christ

#restingbeachgay : I think the teacher is going to write me up for laughing

puppetrye : i’ll vouche for you with dad when we get home

#restingbeachgay : much thank

cherrybi : you didn’t actually need to tell him

So it’s not my fault

*hacker’s voice* i’m gay : this school is homophobic

#restingbeachgay : ADSAFDKLJASD

cherrybi : ?

*hacker’s voice* i’m gay : they told me I can’t make out with shino, aka homophobia

#restingbeachgay : i’m screaming

cherrybi : wait, you and shino are dating?

sasgay : man, Sakura you didn’t notice?

cherrybi : apparently not

puppetrye : they have a rule against making out in general, it’s not just you trust me

#restingbeachgay :  _ what does that mean _

puppetrye : there was year you weren’t here, you dun know me

sasgay : [hes-still-going.mp4]

cherrybi : JESUS CHRIST MAN, HE NEEDS A HOSPITAL

#restingbeachgay : he’s going to need new lungs

 

_ 12:35 PM _

insidefox : What the fuck did you do to kakashi?

asstiel : I walked into his class and he just broke down laughing

puppetrye : ohmfg really?

asstiel : he looked at me, snorted and died

the eldest : rip 

#restingbeachgay : whoop whoop, it’s the sound of

insidefox : da police?

sasgay : ???

#restingbeachgay : sorry, having like, focus issues today

the eldest : did ya take your meds

#restingbeachgay : forgot

asstiel : Gaara takes meds?

puppetrye : uh, idk you want to tell them?

#restingbeachgay : ye I do, for depression and dysfunction

sasgay : damn, the worst kind of double d’s

asstiel : wow

#restingbeachgay : ajklasfjlkdsafkl

puppetrye : sasuke

sasgay : yes?

puppetrye : you’re too young

sasgay : hey, I’m almost 16

puppetrye : And I’m almost 18, you wanna go you child

insidefox : boys, your both pretty

the eldest : Naruto that is the gayest thing I’ve heard you say

#restingbeachgay : ohhh fun, where r u guys rn

puppetrye : all in the cafeteria for lunch

insidefox : where r u?

#restingbeachgay : it’s too loud in there, beginning of the year and all, so I’m chilling in the library

*hacker’s voice* i’m gay : Well, you’re not missin much

sasgay : nart blease

cherrybi : N A R T

puppetrye : f u c k i n g  c h r i s t

the eldest : ffs, eat your food you children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 1 am when i’m writing/posting this, my brain is cooked, I have school tomorrow, there is a weird mishmash of fun and seriousness I’m sorry.  
> *slaps a 20 on the table*  
> Let’s just, keep this between us

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to say, I’m not funny and I’m basing this off of my group chat which is a very depressed and gay group chat. Also, Naruto I’m disappointed in the fact of your lack of group chat au fics.


End file.
